confession of love
by ZerosGrl
Summary: Trunks and Goten take a vacation at disneyland, both want to tell their feeling for each other, who will tell first? will this make Vegeta confess somthing as well when he finds out of the two?
1. destination Disneyland

Disclaimer: another fic completed means to start a new one...wouldn't you agree Vegeta? um...Vegeta...are you alive? or just sleeping?  
  
(nothing but him breathing softly)  
  
Disclaimer: (sweatdrops) still sleeping eh? well I'll start the fanfic without him. Before I begin, I would like to say that I do not own Dragonball Z/GT nor do I own any anime. If I did, Bulma wouldn't be a character...I would have Vegeta marry ChiChi. (daydreams about that) they would make such a great couple. oh well, it'll never happen, beacause the show was already made! This fanfic is one of my attempts at romance. please don't yell at me if it's bad, I have never fallen in love before, and this is a bet my friend (who is to remain a mystery to you people) made and said if I couldn't do it, then I would have to kiss her uglu Boyfriend...FOR THE LOVE OF VEGETA! PLEASE DON'T SAY IT SUCKS! if you do, at least say it nicely...she can't figure out if it's put nicely, unless you want me to kiss somone that looks like Master Roshi, than go ahead and do it! anyway, this fanfic Vegeta is not the main charater for once. Trunks and Goten are the stars! yay! yes, this is a yaoi (I think that's how it's spelt) and it's me first one. she never said it had to be straight. well enough chitchat! lets start!  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Trunks and Goten had been best friends since they met each other, now both 17 yrs old, they still hung around with each other. You's never see one without the other. Trunks qiockly took a shower and got dressed, today he and Goten were to go to California for their summer vacation. Goten was already downstairs with Bulma and the others. Gokou didn't really want to go, nor did ChiChi, they figured this be a good way for Goten to become even more independent. Since they weren't adults yet, Bulma and Vegeta were to go as well. Vegeta not having a say in the matter was sitting on the sofa in a irratable mood, he hated places with so many people, and Disneyland was such a happy place. That and Bulma said if he didn't, it meant no sex for the next year. (like any man can stand that, well a married man I mean) Trunks walked downstairs and placed his bag with the others, Goten walked up to him and hugged him, this was normal since they knew each other so long.  
  
"now Goten, you listen to both Bulma and Vegeta...just don't listen to Vegeta if he tells you its ok to kill the characters." ChiChi said while hugging her youngest child goodbye.   
  
"ChiChi don't worry, he'll be fine." Gokou said reassuring her.  
  
"papa, it's not fair, how come I can't go?" Pan said tugging on Gohan's shirt.  
  
"your too young, and your mom would miss you too much, we'll take you when you get older." Gohan said.  
  
Bulma was now checking if everything was on her plane, then looked at the sofa there sat Vegeta, there was no way he was going to a hellhole.   
  
"if you want any sex, you'd get in that plane!" she yelled.  
  
Vegeta looked at her, then closed his eyes ignoring her yelling, which went on for 5 minutes, "I can take a year without, I'm saiyan not human. we don't constantly need that...I can just train all year." he replied.  
  
Bulma forgot that detail, she then looked at Gokou and thought of an idea. Then whispered something in his ear.  
  
"ok, if your sure it'll work." Gokou said.  
  
Goku picks up Vegeta by the waist and walks off with him, of course he was kicking and cursing, but that did nothing against the taller saiyan. he placed him in the van and smiled. "have fun!."  
  
"c'mon dad, it won't be that bad." Trunks said.  
  
"yeah, it's California!" Goten said happily.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I know, no romance yet, but there will be soon, you just have to be patient. if your wondering, Vegeta is still sleeping. he looks so cute when sleeping. you wouldn't think he could even get angry. please review, I'd appreciate it! 


	2. confession at Rainforest Cafe' and more ...

Disclaimer: yay! now we can start chapter 2! and Vegeta is awake! hurray! for those who have reviewed, I thank you.  
  
Vegeta: what are you so happy about?  
  
Disclaimer: somone gave me a review! and you said I wouldn't get any.  
  
Vegeta: out of pity.  
  
Disclaimer: well, I shall try to make longer chapters! it's not easy, but I shall try!  
  
Vegeta: if you actually do make a long chapter, than I'll be your slave for a week.  
  
Disclaimer: is that a bet?  
  
Vegeta: it is, but if I win you have to be my slave for a month.  
  
Disclaimer: how come I have to be your slave longer? well its better than nothing...I will win.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Goten and Trunks placed their Trunks on their beds, Bulma had gotten them a room across from hers and Vegeta, Bulla had a room to herself.  
  
"you know, I bet my mom allowed Bulla to have her own room so she can sleep around." Trunks said, as he looked out the window, you can see downtown disney from where they were.  
  
"probaly...at least were not alone." Goten said.  
  
Trunks turned and looked at him smiling, "yeah, your right...too bad my father doesn't like it here, it's such a friendly atmosphere."  
  
"Trunks, lets go and look aroud downtown Disney, before we got to disneyland!"   
  
"yeah, mom gave me some money, and I want to try some american food." to be accurate Trunks has 5,278.27 in ammerican money.  
  
"sure, but shouldn't you wait till we get to the park?" Bulma had given him the same amout plus 200.00 from his mom.  
  
"nah, besides I know your hungry."  
  
Once out with the public alot of girls their age looked at them, Trunks and Goten looked at every store, except for the childish ones. Then spotted Rainforest Cafe', once inside they decided to eat here.  
  
"this place is amazing! so much detail." Trunks said looking around, "they even have a waterfall!"  
  
"yeah it's amazing alright." Goten said.  
  
Trunks decided to tell his feelings for him now, "Goten, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"what is it Trunks." Goten said, looking at him in the eye.  
  
"I...wanted to tell you...I love you."  
  
Trunks was quiet for a minute, Goten thought of how he shouldn't have done that, He then saw Trunks smile, then placed his lips against his, when they parted, "I love you to Goten."  
  
a passing waiter stopped at their table, he sounded completly gay, "it's so refreshing to see young people expressing their love for each other, that's why I love america...now what can I get you two lovebirds, something to drink?"  
  
"yeah, I'll have a pepsi." Trunks said.  
  
"me too." Goten said, "I think we'll be ready to order in 5 minutes, everything sounds so good."  
  
"very well, I'll be back with your pepsi, oh and my name is robert, and I'll be you waiter for this evening." he said happily.  
  
"Goten how long have you had these feeling for me?"  
  
"since I was 10."  
  
"same here...I never knew, I wish you would have told me sooner, but at least you told me."  
  
The dinner was great, after they went back to their room, and watched TV. they turned when they heard the door slam, Vegeta was standing against the door breathing as if he just ran about 20 miles without stopping.  
  
"dad, what is it." Trunks asked.  
  
"your mother tried...to get me to take a picture...with one of those odd people dressed up as those damn characters." Vegeta replied.  
  
'"does she know your up here?"  
  
"I lost her on the second floor, your mother can be fast when she wants too."  
  
Vegeta sat on the bed and sighed in relief.  
  
"Vegeta, why don't you stay here for a while?" Goten said.  
  
Trunks looks out the window to see Bulma looking for him. Goten heard the sound of his cell phone and answers it.  
  
"Bulma hi...no he's not with us...what happend...uh huh...i see...well Bulma, I think Vegeta knows those were to be black mail pictures...well like I said, he's not here...maybe he went inside the park...well they are closed so you can't just walk in...ok...bye then." Goten hung up the phone and looked at Trunks then Vegeta. " she said she was going to sneak in the park and look for you, by the time she finishes that, no one will be out there."  
  
all three turn to see Bulla looking at them, a bag in hand, none of them could tell what she was thinking, but the way she looked at Vegeta, it wasn't a good sign for him.  
  
"dad, you love me right?" she said, opening the bag and bringing out a shirt, "will you where this right now? I got it for you."  
  
Trunks felt sorry for Vegeta as he grabbed the shirt from her and put it on, he looked at it, and by the looks of his face, he so wanted to vomit. The shirt was navy blue with Donald Duck on it. since Bulla played the you love me card he had no choice. She even took his other shirt just in case.  
  
"isn't it cute? he reminds me of you, tempermental." she said, walking out of the room.  
  
Goten and Trunks both tried to conceal their laughter, Bulla had just compared Vegeta to a duck. as soon as she had closed the door, Vegeta takes off the shirt and throws it across the room. then locks the door.  
  
"dad, it is a good color for you." Trunks said.  
  
"you should know, Bulla sercretly took a picture." Goten said.  
  
" I think I'm going to be sick." Vegeta said, as he decided to leave the room.  
  
Trunks and Goten look at each other, and when the door shut and he was out of ear shot, they bursted laughing. That night Trunks watched as Goten slept in his bed, 'he looks so peaceful, his skin looks so soft, against the sheets.' Trunks thought, he was glad he had told Goten his feeling for him. Trunks turned off the light and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile in the other bedroom, Vegeta had decided to stay up all night, he channled surfed for 10 minutes until he reached a staion, it was Bulla's bedroom, Bulma had placed a hidden camera to be sure she was safe. but the picture wasn't a pretty sight, she was having a threesome. Vegeta turns off the TV, then grabs a beer from the mini bar next to him. Thus the beginning of a drinking habit. Bulma was still searching for Vegeta in the parks, unaware that he was in the hotel the whole time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: end of chapter 2!  
  
Vegeta: a yaoi fic? that's unlike you.  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, well who cares. please review. 


	3. finally they enter Disneyland

Disclaimer: now it's time for chapter 3 yay!   
  
Vegeta: why do I put up with you?  
  
Disclaimer: why do you keep asking the same question?  
  
Vegeta: dunno.  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* lets start chapter 3!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
It was midnight and downtown disney was beautiful with all the light, people playing music, and the great view of the disneyland fireworks and all can be seen from their balcony. They had decided to sit out in the patio and relax. They watched as people gatherd around the musicians and kids run around happily, people were heading home, for those who were staying at the hotel, they were heading toward House of Blues. Trunks watched as his new lover watched the fireworks with awe. Trunks got up and leaned over Goten his face extremly close to his face, he then placed his lips against his anc placed his hand on his waist.   
  
Vegeta walks in their room since Bulma had told him to check on them, since she was to "tired" to do it. He found the room empty, but the balcony doors were open, he walks out and was to schocked to say anything or move for that matter.  
  
Goten and Trunks stood up looking at him, obviously worried. They had been caught, and by Vegeta.  
  
"what is going on!?" Vegeta said.  
  
"dad, it's...I love him." Trunks said, standing infront of Goten, just to be on the safe side.  
  
"well that's kinda obvious...how long has this been going on?"  
  
"this morning."  
  
"Vegeta, please understand...I know you don't want a gay son, but can't you make an acception?" Goten said.  
  
Vegeta glared at the two, then started to walk out of the room, Trunks followed, then Vegeta stopped and turned around.  
  
"I'll let you do as you wish...your close enough to being an adult anyway...and it's not as bad as what Bulla is up to in her room." he then left saying nothing else. Trunks watched as his father entered his room and shut the door. Trunks closed his and locked it, then stood there his eyes shut. He was relieved, he can be with Goten. How would Gokou take it? They were to worry with that when the time came.  
  
He lied on his bed and closed his eyes for a minute then opened them to find Goten's eyes. Goten was sitting on him, his face an inch from his own. (since me not a complete pervert, I just tell you they er...fucking.  
  
Meanwhile Bulma comes home to see Vegeta sleeping on the sofa, beer bottle still in hand, she sighs as she takes it out of his grasp then wakes him up.  
  
"you don't drink." she said.  
  
" I know, well that all changed after what I saw."  
  
"you saw Bulla doing something... I'd figure as much. why don't you check on Trunks and Goten."  
  
"why?" he said.  
  
"beacause I said so, also tell them were heading into Disneyland at 10:00am and they should be ready and meet us at the front gates."  
  
"I'll tell them, if it will shut you up."  
  
"oh, and Vegeta, your wearing that shirt Bulla got for you." she yelled after he left.  
  
The horror, he didn't want to wear that pathetic shirt, he stopped infront of their hotel room and head noises he wished he would never have to hear. He backed up and decided to go to the all night bar.  
  
"what can I get you sir?" the bartender said.  
  
" anything with alot of alcohol." Vegeta said.  
  
The man next to him (aka Duo Maxwell) smiled. "something wrong?"  
  
"I guess you can say that." Vegeta replied.  
  
"what is it? girlfriend mad at you?"  
  
"I'm married, and no...my son is gay."  
  
"ah, that must sucks, but you act like you heard to people doing the horizontal tango."  
  
" yeah, exatcly."  
  
"I know how you feel. I went to my room and my friend was going at it with my other friend."  
  
"were they all male?"  
  
"yup, at least you only heard it, it's a whole lot worst to see it."  
  
back in the bedroom 30 minutes later Trunks was holding Goten in a cute and pssionate way, both purely naked, (obiously) and tired. Goten felt warm in his lovers arms. to Goten his lovers skin was softer then silk could ever be. what had ruined the adorable moment was the ringing of the phone, Trunks reached over Goten and picked it up.  
  
"hello? mom, how are you? uh-huh, no dad didn't come here at all...don't know...tomorrow at 10? where?...front gates, alright...love you too mom...goodnight"  
  
"what happend Goten said looking into Trunks eyes.   
  
"were going to disneyland tomorrow at 10am, were to meet them at the front gate."  
  
" ok...Trunks, did you mean it?"  
  
"meant what?"  
  
"that you love me."  
  
"of course I do, "Trunks said, holding him in his arms whle playfully kissing his neck, "what would make you think otherwise my love?"  
  
"Gohan said, you weren't to be trusted...that if you open up to me , you would be doing it to tease me." Goten said.  
  
"I would never, Goten we've known each other for a very long time, you know me." Trunks replied.  
  
"I guess you right...Trunks, I love you, and I never want to lose you."  
  
"you never will."  
  
the next morning Trunks Woke up to see Goten sitting on the dining table that was in there, Trunks sits next to him and smiles, Goten had ordered breakfast for them and they had 1 hour to eat it.   
  
"morning my love. "Goten said as he watched Trunks take a drink of his orange juice.  
  
"morning, Goten has my dad come over yet?"  
  
"no, not at all, I think he's still sleeping."  
  
"my mom said my dad was suppose to come in and talk to us...I think...I think he heard us."  
  
"oh...that could be the reason if he's sleeping."  
  
After a nice breakfast they went down to the front gates to see Bulma, Bulla and Vegeta. Apprently he decided not to wear the shirt and endure Bulla's nagging.  
  
"but dad, that girls dad is wearing one." Bulla said.  
  
"doesn't mean I am."  
  
Goten had decided to wear jeans and a black shirt, Trunks wore his faitful garment (imagine GT Trunks). Goten looked aroun tons of people were there, happy about having a days worth of fun. Vegeta was the only who was sulking, as he entered the park, a guy dressed as Mickey tried to cheer him up but resulted to be punched in the face. Lucky for him, no one saw.  
  
"ok, boys meet us at Indiana Jones at 12:00 so we can eat lunch." Bulma said.  
  
"ok two hours from now."  
  
The two started walking hand in hand, they can tell people were pointing to them saying how cute, in California it was ok to be gay, thanks to TV shows like "Will and Grace", "Queer as Folk", and "Queer eye for the straight guy.". They had decided to go on "it's a small world." while waiting in a long line, Trunks held Goten from behind and again kissed his neck playfully. No one minded, except some mothers, but they didn't care about the mothers, beacause other people to them to shutup, the other people found it amusing to see two good looking people cuddling with each other. Once on the ride, they were sitting in the back row, and had to row to themselves. Once inside Trunks grabbed Goten's penis, making Goten blush.  
  
"Trunks, not here...there are little kids here, though I am quite tempted." Goten said.  
  
"c'mon Goten, they are far too busy looking at the scenery to look." Trunks said.  
  
"umm. ok fine...but if we get caught..."  
  
"but we won't."  
  
and Trunks was right they weren't caught, it was lucky for them as they were about to get off the boat, the kids spilled their soda on them, drenching them. The mother told them she was sorry, but they said it was ok, they were after all only kids. After changing and coming back in it was 11am.  
  
"Trunks I can't believe we actually did that." Goten said as they walked toward Space Mountain.  
  
"but you enjoyed it, didn't you?"  
  
"yeah, I feel bad for the people who sit in that next."  
  
"or the person who has to clean it up. " Trunks said, laughing a little.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: there, hopefully that is long!  
  
Vegeta: you sick little girl.  
  
Disclaimer: oh can it.  
  
Vegeta: nah. 


	4. lunch

Disclaimer: hurray! new chapter time! I apolgize if I had been too harsh on Vegeta, to be honest I haven't a clue on why I so mean things to him.  
  
Vegeta: beacause to you I can be a total ass at times? I read your diary, just for a bit of light reading.  
  
Disclaimer: you what!? don't you know your not suppose to read those! that's a persons personal feelings and thoughts!  
  
Vegeta: I now have blackmail...lots of it.  
  
Disclaimer: what do you want?  
  
Vegeta: you know.  
  
Disclaimer: train.  
  
Vegeta: exactly.  
  
Disclaimer: ok, but let me make chapter 4 *you arrogant dumbass*  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
It was after they got off space mountain that Goten ran off to the bathroom to vomit, when he came out, he threw away a mini bottle of mouthwash in the trash.  
  
"I told you not to eat before we go on, but I guess that's why you brought mouthwash." Trunks said, as Goten sat down.  
  
"heh, I didn't know it was that fast." Goten replied holding his stoumach.  
  
"well, it's 11:55 we have to get to Indiana Jones, that way we can eat lunch, can your stoumach handle lunch?" Trunks said.  
  
"of course! lets go! I am soo starving!" Goten said walking as fast as he could.  
  
by the time they reached Indiana Jones they were one minute late. Goten looked at Bulla who was scared beyond belief and tried not to laugh.  
  
"what happened to you sis?" Trunks asked.  
  
"when we were in line for Indian Jones, we went through this one part, dad pressed something that made the whole room shake all of a sudden." Bulla said, clinging to Bulma.  
  
" I just wanted to see what it does, not my fault your mother raised you to be a wuss...I knew I should have trained you." Vegeta said, he too found it amusing, beacause it scared Bulma as well.  
  
"so you guys hungry?" Bulma said.  
  
"yeah!" Goten said.  
  
They had decided to eat at the resturaunt located close to Pirates of the carribean ride (you know the one where you can see people loading and unloading on the ride) of course Bulma was slightly embarrased about how much food Vegeta, and the two demi-saiyans ordered.  
  
"you guys don't have to eat so much." Bulma said.  
  
all three just looked at her, by now she should be use to this, but since were in america she felt she had to show off.  
  
"mom, we always eat this much." Trunks said.  
  
"yeah, and we train so we never gain weight." Goten said.  
  
"not my fault I'm half saiyan." Trunks added.  
  
Vegeta gave him a death glare, Trunks wouldn't make eye contact for the remainder of the meal, he had said something stupid, he wasn't ahsmed of his fathers blood in him, he was actually glad to have blood, he was grateful...he was being sarastic, but his dad didn't realize it.   
  
"Vegeta, Trunks was beinf sarcastic, he didn't mean it...Trunks is very proud to have saiyan blood in him." Goten said, "besides my dad told me that it's bad if you eat while your angry."  
  
You can tell by the look in Vegeta's eyes that he took this into consideration, then he calmed down and just drank his pepsi in one large gulp.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I know short, next chapter will be longer, or I will marry Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: idiot, you would enjoy that.  
  
Disclaimer: not right now. 


	5. gifts

Disclaimer: you all are nice people if you have been reading this...but it not the same without DarkMagician reading it.  
  
Vegeta: DarkMagician?  
  
Disclaimer: my friends pen name...she doesn't wanna read it beacause it is yaoi.  
  
Vegeta: I wouldn't read it either.  
  
Disclaimer: your mean.  
  
Vegeta: yeah, well...I sorta promised Ashley I help her train...baka doesn't know how to operate the gravity chamber.  
  
Disclaimer: but, I need somebody to talk to!  
  
Vegeta: Trunks said he would fill in.  
  
Disclaimer: oh...NOT TRUNKS! *he gone*  
  
Trunks: hey, so what are we up to? (reads chapter 1-4) I am not gay.  
  
Disclaimer: I know, it's fiction.  
  
Trunks: why...AM I IN A GAY FANFIC!?  
  
Disclaimer: beacause your so sexy, and you look alot more sexy with Goten!  
  
Trunks: you have me fucking him in a small world.  
  
Disclaimer: well that ride sucks anyway...but it puts kids into a trance, so they weren't paying attention to all the nasty noises you made.   
  
Trunks:...that's not the point.  
  
Disclaimer: well lets start chapter 5! which will be much longer than chapter 4!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
after the meal Bulma allowed Trunks and Goten to go off by themselves, both watched as another character was trying to cheer up Vegeta who was sitting on a bench glaring evily at it. Then punched it, making it seem like he tripped.   
  
"we'll be in toontown if you need us." Bulma said.  
  
after riding Indiana Jones Trunks went to the food stand near by to get some sodas, Goten browsed through the store across from it and found clothing that looked exactly like Indian Jones, there was even the whip and hat. It was 2,000.00 and you can actually wear it, (not one of those displays) Goten looked at it and remembered he had lots of money in his bag (about 3000 from the lotterey he secretly entered) He was planing to buy lots of food, but his Koi was worth it, he would look so cute in it. He bought it and saw Trunks enter with two souvenier bottles.  
  
"the guy said if we run out we get one free refil for each cup!" Trunks said happily.  
  
"that's great, thanks Trunks I am really thirsty." Goten said, grabbing one of the cups, then taking a drink, "oh Trunks, this is for you...I really hope you like it."  
  
Trunks opened it, and went wide eyes in awe, "Goten, this is really nice, you didn't have to do this for me. where did you get the money? not to be rude or anything."  
  
"I did the lottery, secretly of course, your mom would go all haywire." Goten said, I won so I kept some and sent the rest to my mom."  
  
"Goten your so sweet." Trunks said, "but I am not worth spending money over."  
  
"I think your worth it."  
  
As the two walked through the crowd headed toward the haunted mansion, Trunks realized Goten left the price tag on, curious he looked at it, then at Goten, he closed the bag. Goten spent 2000 dollars for him, Trunks wanted to do something really nice for him too. But what? he didn't care how much it would cost, he knewi it was worth it for his lover. He looked at the shops as they passed new orleans square. He remembered he liked Nigtmare before Christmas alot, and he saw some stuff that would look nice on him. He would go look after the ride. By the time they got out of the haunted mansion (2 hours) Goten went to go get the refils while Trunks went to the store, he saw a lifesize statue of Jack Skellington (if jack was real) and shirts, he bought the shirts, every kind in Goten's size, everything collectibile and the statue, he told them to take it to his room and payed extra, it costed all his money, but Goten was worth it. He just wanted to see Goten happy.  
  
He walked out of the store and just in time Goten was walking toward him drinks in hand, he seemed happy. "Trunks, heres your drink." Goten said, handing him the cup.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was sitting on a bench near Mickey's house, as Bulla went on the rides, all he could think about was destroying this evil hellhole. But he couldn't, he looked at Bulla who was looking at him.  
  
"dad, your coming with us into mickey's house." she said, trying to get him up.  
  
"fuck no, I am not doing anything!"  
  
"fine stay out here, just to let you know three girls over there are looking at you, and I heard they want to talk to you, obvioulsy to flirt...what would happen if mom were to see that?"  
  
Vegeta said nothing, but got up and walked toward the house, Bulla happy as hell followed.  
  
Trunks watched as Goten was playing with a kid as they were taking a break, the mother didn't seem to mind she thought it was cute. Goten was so kind and loving, he loved how Goten played with children. Goten was so carefree, like his father, but much more cute. Goten was cuter than anything Disney could come up with. (and little simba is so damn cute!) when it was time for the mother to leave, the little kid didn't want to, Goten smiled as he allowed the kid to sit on his lap.  
  
"hey don't cry, who knows maybe we will meet again." Goten said, drying the childs tears.  
  
"really?" the kid replied.  
  
"yes."  
  
The kid left happily with the mother. Goten turned around and looked at Trunks he was so happy. He then out of the blue kissed Trunks with alot of passion.  
  
"Goten your so cute when you play with kids." Trunks said.  
  
"to bad we can't have one." Goten said.  
  
"maybe we can wish for you to get pregnant, or me, that way it will be our biological child."  
  
"lets do that! I would so like to raise a kid."   
  
When they got to the hotel room that night Goten was stunned of all the nice things Trunks had bought him he was so happy, he pounced on him and kissed him.  
  
"thank you so much Trunks!" Goten said.  
  
"it was nothing." Trunks replied.  
  
"I can't wait to wear one of the shrits!"   
  
"and I can't wait to wear the clothes you got me."  
  
That night while everyone slept, Vegeta snuck into Bulla's room and started to search through her things, 5 minutes later, he finds what he was searching for, her camera with the undevelopled pictures were. He takes it out and burns it. There was no way Bulla was going to have blackmail on him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: chapter 5 done!  
  
Trunks: you owe me for this.  
  
Disclaimer: I know. please review! I enjoy reading what people think of my work!  
  
Trunks: *sighs* 


	6. going home Vegeta's confession

Disclaimer: I love reading reviews, sadly Vegeta is not with us.  
  
Trunks: so I am here again!  
  
Disclaimer: yes Trunks will be here again. I hope you enjoyed chapter 5!  
  
Trunks: yes...it was...wonderful...really.  
  
Disclaimer: well, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
today was the day they were leaving to go home, they had decided to leave early since Vegeta got a incredible urge to blow the place up every 5 minutes. Trunks and Goten were in their room packing when they saw Vegeta come in and lock the door, they knew he couldn't hurt his own wife, though he was tempted at times.  
  
"mom trying to make you do something stupid again...isn't she?" Trunks said.  
  
"why else would I be in here?" Vegeta said.  
  
"good point, " Goten said, "so you don't mind me and Trunks being together?"  
  
"no...Bulma will most likely have a fit, but she'll have to accept it."  
  
Trunks smiled then closed his bag and placed it over his shoulder, at least his father didn't mind, and that was more important than anything. Bulma then knocked on their door, "you guys, lets go!" Bulma said.  
  
Goten picked up his bag and smiled, "c'mon Vegeta, you can just break the camera if they try anything." Goten said.  
  
Vegeta walked out of the room, obviously taking Goten's idea, beacause a couple minutes later they heard a camera breaking.   
  
"dad, you didn't have to break the camera." Bulla said looking at her shattered camera.  
  
"I wanted to that's why." Vegeta said walking out of the Hotel room.  
  
by the time they got home it was 10am (their time) right when they got home Vegeta went training again.  
  
"we just got back and already training." Bulma said in a irrated voice.  
  
"mom, I'm gonna take Goten home." Trunks said, walking toward the door.  
  
"alright, sweetie." she said,  
  
"mom please stop calling me that, I'm not a child anymore."  
  
"ok sweetie."  
  
Trunks just gave up and left with Goten.  
  
"your mom is stubborn, isn't she?" Goten said as they were driving, (they would fly, but they had alot of stuff)  
  
"yes, she is." Trunks replied.  
  
Soon they were at Gokou's house, Goten enters the house Trunks following in after.  
  
"Goten you home!" ChiChi said as she hugged him. "did you have fun?"  
  
"yes, I did mom...mom, I am having trouble breathing."  
  
Gokou walks in and smiles happily, "Goten, home so soon? I bet Vegeta didn't like it there to well."  
  
"yeah, that's it." Goten said.  
  
Gohan and Videl walk in from the kitchen, along with Pan.  
  
"Goten, it's nice to see your home, I figured you get something in Jack Skellington." Gohan said.  
  
"it's...umm...a nice...looking...statue." Videl said, she didn't really like the nightmare before christmas, it was too "dark" for her taste.  
  
"Uncle Goten! your statue it really cool!" Pan said.  
  
"Trunks, thank your mother for me will you?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"sure." Trunks replied.  
  
"mom, can Trunks spend the night?" Goten asked.  
  
"sure thing." she said.  
  
all of a sudden the phone rang, ChiChi picks it up and talks for a bit, than places it back on the receiever.  
  
"Gokou, that was Vegeta, he said he wants to know if your up to sparring, if you are he said to meet him at the ususal spot...its not like him to call and see if you want to or not."  
  
"maybe he's changing ChiChi." Gokou said, "I'm going to go spar with him." he then took off.  
  
"I should be use to that, but I'm not." ChiChi said.  
  
Gokou landed to see Vegeta sitting at the edge of the lake, waiting, somehow Vegeta knew Gokou would come. That's the way Vegeta was, he can tell what a person is gonna do. Gokou sat next to him ans smiled.  
  
"were not here to train are we?" Gokou said.  
  
"nothing gets past you Kakkorot."  
  
"Vegeta, I have a feeling I know what your going to say."  
  
Vegeta looked at him, how can Kakkorot know? unless...no that couldn't be it, or could it? could it be that he too has feeling for him?  
  
"ok, then tell me, what is it that I am going to say?"  
  
"that...you love me, and I want you to know...I love you as well."  
  
Vegeta was shocked, so shocked he didn't know what to do or say, he was actually expecting him to say, that he couldn't return those feelings for him. But Gokou ended all the thinking by kissing him passionately.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: thank god Vegeta isn't here to see that...I'd be killed.  
  
Trunks: no kidding.  
  
Disclaimer: please review! or you all will get cancer!  
  
Trunks: that's not true.  
  
Disclaimer: I know..like anyone will by that. 


	7. the wish and Gokou and Vegeta enter a SA...

Disclaimer: don't you love romace?  
  
Trunks: yes, I kinda do.  
  
Disclaimer: I hate it! even though I am making a ramantic fic, it is only beacause of a bet...Love is a useless emotion.  
  
Trunks: that's sad.  
  
Disclaimer: no, it's itellegent! now I have no fear of getting hurt!  
  
Trunks:...now I know what my dad puts up with...speaking of which, he finally returned.  
  
Disclaimer: welcome back Vegeta! I hope the readers are happy to see your back.  
  
Vegeta: whatever, your friends can be pretty pathetic.  
  
Disclaimer: that's mean.  
  
Vegeta: how bad is it?  
  
Trunks: you and Gokou are lovers now.  
  
Vegeta: WHAT!?  
  
Disclaimer: well, you two are soo cute together.  
  
Vegeta: you little..  
  
Trunks: dad, I thought you told me not to hit or harm a girl.  
  
Vegeta: I wasn't going to hurt her...I was gonna kiss her.  
  
Trunks: oh really well I don't....never mind.  
  
Vegeta: told ya.  
  
Trunks: (sweatdrops) nice try dad...but I know you wouldn't do that out of the blue.  
  
Disclaimer: no kidding...lets start chapter 7!  
  
Trunks: your so sad dad.  
  
Vegeta: what I do?  
  
Disclaimer: to the one who told me to make a lemon or lime, I cannot comply, for I have no experience in that field...my friend helped me with chapter 3...if you want you make tha chapter and I'll post it giving you 100% credit...if you want to lemon or lime sooo bad. now we can start chapter 7.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
While Trunks was getting his stuff to spend the night at Goten's he goes downstairs and finds his mom in the kitchen. Trunks places his bag on the floor and grabs a pepsi.  
  
"mom, where are the dragonballs?" Trunks asked.  
  
"in the cubord...you want to use them?" she asked,  
  
"yeah...if that's ok."  
  
"since no one is dead yet, go ahead...just make sure you find them again."  
  
  
  
"yes, mom"  
  
" what do you want them for?"  
  
"I want to wish for an fully furnished house, and never pay any bills."  
  
"your second wish?"  
  
"a car."  
  
"your third?"  
  
"personal."  
  
"be careful...oh, is your father in the gravity chamber?"  
  
"no, he's with Gokou, sparring....well see you later mom."  
  
"be sure to not to talk to strangers." she said as Trunks was walking.  
  
"I know mom."  
  
"and brush your teeth."  
  
"I know mom."  
  
"wash behind your ears."  
  
"I'm not a little kid mom!"  
  
She said something else but she was out of earshot, annoyed he turns around, "WHAT!?"  
  
couldn't hear anything again. "GOODBYE MOM!"  
  
It was amazing how he was treated as a child, when we wasn't. he passed by Gokou's and Vegeta's sparring spot to see the two just sitting at the edge of the lake. Which is something they would never do here. He decided not to bother them, since it looked liked they were in deep converstion. When he finally reached Goten's house, Goten ran out and hugged him.  
  
"did you get the dragonballs?" Goten asked.  
  
"yeah...are you sure about this? you wan't to be pregnant?" Trunks asked.  
  
"of course...even though I know I'll have to get a c-section" (is that what it's called?)  
  
"if your sure."  
  
"Goten, Trunks dinner is ready!" ChiChi said from the doorway, "Goten where's your father?"  
  
"still sparring with Vegeta." Goten said.  
  
"sparring? but I just saw them...they were talking." Trunks said.  
  
"really?" Goten said, then had a confused expression, "that is so unlike Vegeta."  
  
During dinner Gokou walks in and walks past the kitchen, ChiChi looks at him worried, "Gokou, aren't you going to eat?" she said.  
  
Gokou looked at the food them her, "nah, I'm actually not that hungry...I'm going to go spar all night with Vegeta...be back around...7:00am" he then walks out of the house again after getting some senzu beans and his jacket.  
  
"not hungry?" ChiChi said, shocked, "something isn't right! Now what do I do with this food?"  
  
"well since Gohan and Videl barley got home, why don't you invite them over?" Goten said, mouth full of rice.  
  
"good idea...I'll call him right now."  
  
She gets up and grabs the phone, then calls Gohan's, "Gohan, did you just get home?...you did?...well why don't you guys come over and eat here? we have plenty...you will? great...see you in a few seconds."  
  
Gohan walks in followed by Videl and Pan, Gohan gave his mom a hug and kiss on the cheek than sat down. "mom, where's dad?" he asked.  
  
"he wasn't hungry, he's sparring with vegeta." she replied.  
  
"Gokou not hungry?" Videl said, "that's not like him."  
  
"Trunks, I didn't know you were spending the night." Pan said happily.  
  
after their meal Trunks and Goten snuck off to make their wishes, when they came back Goten was happy as ever.  
  
around 6:30am Gokou and Vegeta were training, but not fighting, they were training to enter a SA2 (Sonic Adventure 2) tournament...just for fun. Vegeta's key character was Shadow and Gokou chose Sonic. They had registered last night when they were suppose to be sparring.  
  
"Vegeta, you think we have a shot at winning? I mean it's in america, and all the contestents are teens. and they had have more experience." Gokou said, as they were racing on City Escape.  
  
"we'll be fine Kakkorot, this is much easier then fighting."  
  
"true...you think we should tell our wives about us together?"  
  
"might as well, they'll find out sooner or later...I win."  
  
soon it was 7:00am and Trunks was barley getting up, he woke up Goten who sat up and yawned.  
  
"hey, lets get dressed and go to our new home." Trunks said,  
  
"really? ok."   
  
They got dressed, packed all of Goten's clothes and stuff not the furniture. and stated to walk out of the house. Gohan was in the livivng room sleeping on the recliner, in the same clothes he wore last night. Gohan woke up to the sound of the two walking through the room.  
  
"what are you two doing?" Gohan asked, placing his glasses on.  
  
"I'm moving in with Trunks, he has a house of his own now." Goten said.  
  
"that's good, you've grown up alot Trunks...maybe Goten can learn from you."  
  
"let me guess ChiChi made you stay here till Gokou comes home." Trunks asked,  
  
"pretty much...he should be home any minute...dad your finally home."  
  
"hey guys, Goten what's with the boxes, you act like your moving out." Gokou said,  
  
"I am dad, I'm going to live with Trunks."  
  
"that's good, good luck both of you...right now I need some sleep, I have 5 hours before I head to america with Vegeta."  
  
"america?" Gohan said.  
  
"we entered a SA2 tournament, and we were training all night."  
  
"SA2?" Trunks said, "what's that?"  
  
"Trunks, you don't know? that stands for Sonic Adventure 2" Goten said. "see you guys soon!"  
  
The house they were to live in was right next to the beach, a private beach. it had a gothic style to it and inside as well, with statues of dragons and griffins. Goten looked around in awe, then kissed Trunks.  
  
"I see the dragon has a taste of his own, well we weren't specific on the detailing of what the style would be, it's nice though." Trunks said. "when should we check if your pregnant...Goten?" Trunks walked into the bathroom to see Goten vomiting into the toilet. he then noticed a peganancy test, the dragon really did think of everything. "Goten, are you...ok?"  
  
"yeah...hand me that test thingy." Goten said, while flushing the toilet.  
  
"here...I'll be waiting outside." Trunks said, handing him the box then walks out of the bathroom and closes the door.  
  
5 minutes passed whiched seemed more like 5 hours, before Goten came out.  
  
"well?" are you? I mean you should be." Trunks said,  
  
Goten said nothing but hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: chapter 7 finished!  
  
Vegeta: you really need to find a better hobby.  
  
Disclaimer: I like doing this.  
  
Trunks: but it's yaoi.  
  
Disclaimer: and?  
  
Trunks: nevermind.  
  
Disclaimer: please review! and thank you for reading this far! and being patient! 


	8. Goten's pregnant?

Disclaimer: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 7, beacause I did, making fanfic is alot harder than I thought.  
  
Vegeta: you sure are stupid.  
  
Disclaimer: you know, you are such a rude saiyan.  
  
Trunks: I know he is.  
  
Vegeta: you agree with her? a woman?  
  
Disclaimer: that was a sexist comment.  
  
Vegeta: so what.  
  
Disclaimer: well lets get on with chapter 8!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks spent the next day explaining what he and Goten did and that Goten was now pregnant, Vegeta didn't say anything, but did however pass out. The news of a male demi saiyan being pregnant was too much for him. Gokou woke up Vegeta so they can go to the second round of the SA2 tournaments. Gokou wished the too luck before leaving. Bulma and ChiChi looked at the two schocked.  
  
"my son...gay!" ChiChi said suddenly, then started to cry.  
  
"how is it possible?" Gohan said, "how are you going to give birth? unless your going to get one of thos c-section or whatever you call them."  
  
"I thought men wern't epuipped to be pregnant." Videl said, sitting on the armchair of the recliner Gohan was sitting on, and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"we asked the dragon," Goten said.  
  
"so that was your personal wish...well it's your guys life." Bulma said.  
  
"your going to let this go on?" ChiChi said.  
  
"well yeah, if we force him to get an abortion that would be murder."  
  
"I guess so...but still!"  
  
Gokou and Vegeta enter the stadium where countless kids were playing SA2, Duo the director of the tournament walked up to them.  
  
"welcome back! lets see...Vegeta, your going against 100 people today, if you win they get kicked off the tournament...Gokou you too have 100 today, if you two win them all that will leave us with 300 people."  
  
"great, then lets start." Gokou said.  
  
"Gokou will be playing in the main battfield A, Vegeta main battlefield B, now these people are all using different characters, no one is using Sonic or Shadow, but the other 300 about 50 of them chose Shadow and 45 chose Sonic...good luck you guys."  
  
Gokou walked into main battlefield A, where there was a Huge screen which was linked to a smaller tv surounded by specators, the floor and walls were blue and banners of Sonic were everywhere. a kid about the age of 18 named Bryan was there waiting (ok, young adult) he looked at Gokou and smiled.  
  
"aren't you a little old to play games?" Bryan asked.  
  
"there is no age limit you know...and I will beat you."  
  
"I will."  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE SA2 TOURNAMENTS! TODAY IT'S GOKOU VS BYAN!" the announcer said.  
  
the match went on they were playing on "Radical Highway" Gokou was already in the lead.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was going against a girl named Shevonne and he too was in the lead but on "White Forest" the stadium they were in was black and red with banners of Shadow, Shevonne uses Amy and Bryan uses Hyper metal Sonic. after 100 battles each both come out victorious. They were now the most popular contestents, not they cared about that. the prize was a home entertainment systmem with all three systems and every video game there is so far and to come and a gameboy SP with all accesories.  
  
back at Bulma's place, they were talking about Goten's baby, now use to the fact they were blabbering about what would they do if it was a girl or boy. Gokou and Vegeta walk in and watched as they all talked non stop. Trunks noticed the two and walks up to them,  
  
"how did it go?" Trunks said.  
  
"great! tomorrow were going against 100 each again and if we win that we go to the finals!" Gokou said.  
  
"yeah, great." Vegeta said as he walked to his room.  
  
that night Trunks watched as his lover slept peacefully in bed, Trunks wondered what would the baby look like? and will Goten be able to handle the pressure of being pregnant? Goten was half saiyan so he was sure Goten would be able to handle it.  
  
Meanwhile Gokou had told ChiChi about him and Vegeta, and as he thought she didn't take it to well.  
  
"Gokou how could you!? how could you cheat on me? I thought Vegeta hated you!" she said.  
  
"ChiChi, you know we were only together for the kids, but they are both grown up...besides, i found these divorce papers in the kitchen...I didn't want to say anything, and ChiChi...you shouldn't talk...you've been sleeping with someone else, I've seen him, he's a buisness man...isn't he?" Goku replied.  
  
ChiChi couldn't say anything, Gokou looked at the papers and signed them, packed then left, he had secretly bought and payed off a house through out the years and had furnished it. He also did have a job as a PE teacher. he looked at her, "ChiChi I don't know why your so angry, considering the fact you were seeing someone else...but, I am sorry if I did hurt you, which is doubtful" Goku left, leaving an angerd ChiChi. Gokou had told Vegeta about his secret house. Which for him it was going more smoother.  
  
"so the time has finally come." Bulma said, "I was expecting you to leave off on your own, alone...but who would have guessed you and Gokou."  
  
"we did agree until they were old enough to understand." Vegeta replied, he picked up his bag and left without saying a word.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: so sad...I'm gonna cry!  
  
Vegeta: idiot.  
  
Trunks: I need a tissue.  
  
Vegeta: YOU BOTH ARE FOOLS!  
  
Trunks: your pathetic dad.  
  
Disclaimer: really pathetic.  
  
Vegeta: fuck you both!  
  
Disclaimer: sorry were not into threesomes.  
  
Vegeta: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!  
  
Disclaimer: there is no need to act like your not a perv Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: don't make me kill you.  
  
Disclaimer: (puts his hand on her chest) ok, kill me.  
  
Vegeta: gladly.  
  
Disclaimer: (eyes shut) when are you going to kill me?  
  
Vegeta: (removes hand) I...can't...DAMNIT I'VE BECOME SOFT!  
  
Disclaimer; please review! 


	9. can't think of a title

Disclaimer: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!   
  
Vegeta: valentines day?  
  
Disclaimer: yes, its a cheezy holiday where people act all mushy and stuff...it's a...dare Ii say it? love day.  
  
Trunks: and you hate love...don't you?  
  
Disclaimer: correct as usual my lavender hair friend!  
  
Trunks: *sigh* did you have to make a SA2 tournament?  
  
Disclaimer: (ignoring) MY CHAO EVOLOVED! AND IT LOOKS LIKE A HEDGHOG!  
  
Trunks: Disclaimer?  
  
Disclaimer: I NOW HAVE ALL CHAO GARDENS! that's victory in its self.  
  
Vegeta: damnit woman will you shut it with the stupid little things.  
  
Disclaimer: (flaming mad) HOW DARE YOU CALL MY CHAO STUPID LITTLE THINGS!  
  
Vegeta: they are.  
  
Disclaimer: you...you...EGGMAN!  
  
Vegeta: I am not an ugly fat man!  
  
Disclaimer: yes you are! ok so your not fat...and your not ugly...BUT YOU SHALL DIE FOR MAKING FUN OF MY CHAO!  
  
Vegeta: and what are you gonna do about it? slap me?  
  
Disclaimer: next fanfic will be a SONIC fanfic! and where YOU Vegeta are the villan! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Trunks: that's kinda sad...wouldn't that mean Vegeta will get defeated by a blue hedgehog?  
  
Disclaimer: yes, well...enough of that...lets start chapter 9!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks was in the kitchen making breakfast as Goten walked in and tood next to him, "Trunks, how long does a pregnancy take?" Goten asked.  
  
"don't you remember how long it was before my mom, and Videl gave birth?" he said while cooking eggs.  
  
"er...nine weeks?"  
  
"no...Nine months."  
  
"what!?"  
  
"you can handle nine months...it's what you always wanted."  
  
"I know...nine months...that's a long time."  
  
"I know, after breakfast mom said she'll check on you...see how your doing."  
  
"um...ok...I guess it would be weird to go to a regular doctor."  
  
Meanwhile Gokou had woken up to the sound of "Radical Highway" he goes downstairs to see Vegeta playing fiercly...Gokou knew what he was up to...he was trying to beat his record, his record in time was 3:00 flat with a 20,000 score...he wants to beat that, but was it possible? Gokou went to the kitchen to get some soda, as he was doing such he heard the tv in which Shadow said "Ultimate Victory" meaning Vegeta had ranked another A. Gokou walks into the living room to see that his score was now 2:50 with a score of 30,000 how he did it was a mystery to him, his best was 3:30 with a score of 18,000, but in Sonic levels it was about the same as Vegeta.  
  
"I see someone is pleased with himself." Gokou said.  
  
"now I know I cannot be defeated! those games will be mine!" Vegeta said.  
  
"you sure are confident...what if I win?"  
  
"we live together...but still I would rather defeat you Kakkorot."  
  
Gokou understood why this was important to Vegeta, even if it was a video game tournament, Vegeta had given up trying to beat him in battle, so this was his way to get even. Gokou was tempted to go easy on him...but with Vegeta's scores and times...going easy on him would be a insult. Perhaps Vegeta needed to go easy on Gokou.   
  
at ChiChi's house Videl, ChiChi, and Gohan were all sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. Gohan and Videl thought it was best to try and make ChiChi happy, she was happy, but not as happy as she could be.  
  
"mom, isn't it better if Goten is happy? even if it means for him to get pregnant?" Gohan said.  
  
"ChiChi, Goten isn't a kid anymore...besides the way their friendship was, it was obvious they grow strong feeling for each other in such a way." Videl said.  
  
"she's right mom, I saw it...even dad saw it...that's why he was ok with it...Vegeta saw it too, but knowing him tried to deny it."  
  
"it's not right!" ChiChi said.  
  
"it doesn't make sense, but anything is possible with the dragonballs mom."  
  
"what would you do if Pan turned out to be a lesbian!?"   
  
"we haven't really thought of that." Videl said, "but if it will make Pan happy, we would accept the fact...that's if she was a lesbian...but she's far too young for that, she doesn't even know what lesbian means...only gay."  
  
"at least I will be getting a grandchild out of this." ChiChi said, looking at her coffee.  
  
While on their way to Capsule Corp Goten sneezed. Trunks looked at him smiling. "maybe someone is talking about you." he said.  
  
"yeah, maybe." Goten said.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I know short, for those who say I go to fast I like getting to the point, but to make those people happy, chapter 10 will be slow...I can assure you that.  
  
Vegeta: we'll be here forever then!  
  
Disclaimer: if we must we must. 


	10. SA2 finals

Disclaimer: chapter 10...time to take me time.  
  
Vegeta: were going to be here all night.  
  
Disclaimer: yes! with all my sonic midis!  
  
Vegeta: I am so happy for you.  
  
Disclaimer: really!?  
  
Vegeta: no.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The crowds in the stands cheered as Gokou played strongly in the finals, his opponent a young skinny nerd with glasses. The level they played was Final Chase. Gokou could think of nothing else but concentrate, he couldn't think of his lover Vegeta, food, Gohan, Goten, or anybody for that matter. He couldn't think of what was going on in the kids mind. Gokou was sweating a little from the tension he felt like his life was on line, that this was his destiny. Who knew video games can cause so much tension. It felt as if it was 4 hours, he was relieved when he defeated the nerdy kid. As the crowd went even louder, Gokou took a long deep breath and shook the nerdy kids hand. but it wasn't over, as it was the finals...he had alot more to go. He decided to go over to the Shadow stadium and watche Vegeta in his match.  
  
It seemed Vegeta had it far worse, the kid he was going against was named Ashley Vega, and she was about 16. she too used Shadow and both were in a tie. Vegeta was so tense, the only thing he could here was the game itself. If Vegeta was to win this one he would be in the semi-finals. Sadly Gokou didn't have that luxury, he still had 4 more to go. sure they weren't long, but it seemed like it. knowing people are watching you, judging you. Vegeta's eyes didn't even move from the screen, you can tell they were following Shadow's movements through the level. Shadow moved with perfection, with Vegeta controlling him, Ashley was having some trouble, but not enough to make her mess up. Shadow moved gracefully on the screen every move perfect. he was soon in the lead and was almost there. Yet Ashley was still behind him, very close. and closing in on him. Vegeta had decided to use Chaos control. making the other freeze for 10 seconds. Which was just enough for him to win. Vegeta sighed in relief, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack from all that. the crowds cheered so loud it would make a namekians head explode. Goku was relieved as well.  
  
Meanwhile Trunks was sitting in next to Goten in Bulma's living room. Trunks was worried, by the look on Goten's face as Bulma explained what would happened during the nine months. Trunks thought, would Goten be able to make it? he knew his lover was strong, but he didn't know how strong.  
  
"ok, so Goten are you up to it, you can still get a abortion...but after the third trimester you can't." Bulma said.  
  
Goten placed his hand on his stoumach, ' I know it will be worth it...for me and Trunks, it's what I always wanted...but can I take the pain? there is only one way to find out' Goten though, he looked at Bulma then said, "no, abortion isn't needed."  
  
"very well Goten...Trunks you need to watch him closely." Bulma said.  
  
"I figured as much mom." Trunks said.  
  
His mom still treated him as a kid, even though he had a house and all. would his mother ever see him as a adult? no, not in a thousand years. He knew he would always be a helpless child to his mother. He however had lost all respect for her, if she wasn't going to treat him as an adult, then why should he respect her?  
  
"thank you Bulma, we better get going...lots to do." Goten said getting up.  
  
Trunks got up as well and walked off to the car, Goten stared after him confused, Trunks didn't say goodbye to his mom, Goten said goodbye and walked off to the car as well. Goten gets in the car, places his seatbelt on and looks at Trunks, who looked like he was driving, but wasn't. the key wasn't even in the ignition.   
  
"Trunks...what's wrong? how come you didn't say bye to Bulma." Goten said, eyes full of concern.  
  
"it's nothing...don't worry about it." he replied, placing the key into the ignition and driving off.  
  
Goten still looked at his lover, then his stoumach, "look Trunks, I know your mother doesn't respect you as a adult, she thinks your still a helpless child...but aren't you acting like one now?"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten for a few seconds, then the road again, Goten was right. He has been acting childish, that was probaly why Bulma still treated him as one. Trunks could tell that Goten knew what was going on in his mind and was smiling again. Trunks loved it when he smiled like that, he looked so beautiful. his moves were graceful, and elegent. He vowed to make sure Goten would always be safe.  
  
It was the finals Gokou and Vegeta were one on one in pyramid cave (or was it maze) both were doing great, but only one can win, it was hard to tell. The crowds cheered as it went on the final room was half black and red and half blue with sonic on the blue side and Shadow on the other. The moment was tense, neither were going easy on the other. they were 10 seconds from the goal ring, neither could use any special attack. it was the moment of truth, the crowd was quiet. the 10 seconds that would determine who would win tonight seemed like a lifetime. Then all that could be heard was "Ultimate victory" the crowd on the shadow side burst out in cheers. Gokou and Vegeta placed down the controllers and looked at each other both smiling.  
  
"great battle Vegeta...I know you gave it your 100 percent shot, I did as well." Gokou said.  
  
"well were even now Kakkorot..I have defeated you in a type of battle." Vegeta said grinning.  
  
the annoucner handed Vegeta a huge box which had a picture of Shadow on it. it was his prize, and along with it a shadow and Sonic doll. of course Vegeta was going to give the Sonic one to Gokou.  
  
(note: I have a knuckles one from six flags!)  
  
"Vegeta...lets go home now." Gokou said happily.  
  
Vegeta nodded in agreement, and Gokou instant transmissioned them home. Gokou was happy for his lover, he didn't mind losing, it was a fair fight. and Vegeta did dedicate more time to SA2 than he did. Which was most likely the reason why he lost. Either way, seeing Vegeta happy was the victory to Gokou. At least Gokou was second place, but he remembered the final second. it looked like Sonic and Shadow went in at the same time...for that 2 seconds, everyone thought, who won? then the voice "Ultimate Victory" it was Shadows voice. meaning Vegeta had one the match. Gokou didn't want to ruin the moment. Gokou also knew that Shadows voice saying "Ultimate victory would always be in his mind...now to when he died of old age.  
  
"Kakkorot...are you actually thinking?" Vegeta said.  
  
"funny Vegeta...I was...about how I am going to have your victory in my head for ever." Gokou replied. "lets set up your prize."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: there...I hope this makes people happy.  
  
Vegeta: no kidding.  
  
Disclaimer: goodnight Vegeta...I'm going to bed it's Saturday, February 14, 2004 and the time is 9:57:39 PM  
  
Vegeta: going to bed?  
  
Disclaimer: yeah...please review! 


	11. Nine months later

Misty: Oh my god! I am so sorry! I was so busy that time that I allowed someone else to post it for me! I knew I shouldn't have allowed her to do it. She had a grudge on me and I guess she screwed with my fanfic. Damn! I should have checked on it.

Goten: sheesh, you are overdoing it.

Misty: I am not! That bitch fucked up my fanfic! Damn you! Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 11 and again I am sorry for the previous chapter 11.

CHAPTER 11

It has been nine long months since Trunks found out his Goten was pregnant. Since then Goten has been very moody and has been eating weird things. Trunks took a deep breath and looked in the kitchen from the doorway. He had made Goten mad the previous day about something he couldn't even remember. He watched as Goten took out the ice cream, and placed it with some other things he couldn't make out since Goten's stomach was blocking his view. Trunks stood behind his lover and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Trunks." Goten said happily as he placed 10 scoops of ice cream in a large bowl.

"Hey…about yesterday I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you so mad." Trunks said.

"It's ok Trunks. Really I don't even know what we argued about."

"Same here."

Goten then poured: chocolate syrup, whip cream, pickles, hot sauce, and a cherry on top. Trunks watched as Goten sat at the table and started to eat it.

"You actually like that?" Trunks asked disgusted by the weird sundae.

"Yeah." Goten said, "want some?"

"No thanks." Trunks said.

Meanwhile Videl and Gohan were visiting Bulma.

"I can't believe Trunks is actually taking good care of Goten!" Bulma said as she slammed the tea pot on the table making both Videl and Gohan jump.

"Bulma, why is that bad?" Videl asked.

"Why? I don't want a gay son!" Bulma said.

"Bulma, you told Trunks that you didn't care if he was gay! And what does him being gay have to do with his capability to take care of Goten?" Gohan said.

"I know if he screws up Goten will probably leave him and that is my advantage to make him straight."

"If Trunks wants to stay with Goten let him. He is an adult now Bulma."

"Not to me!"

"Look Bulma, it doesn't matter if he isn't an adult to you. He is an adult." Videl said.

"Anyway, Goten should be giving birth any day now…poor bro." Gohan said.

"Oh right…does he know if it's a boy or girl?"

"I didn't ask…I mean Goten stopped seeing Bulma for his checkups."

"Who does he go to now?"

"My mother."

"Hello! I'm still here!" Bulma said.

"Oh…right." Gohan said, "Well we better get going."

Trunks walked into the living room where Goten was holding onto the chair for support while holding his stomach.

"Goten! Are you ok?" Trunks said as he walked over to his lover.

" Trunks, I feel funny…I think it's time. Yet I can't tell because I'm male." Goten said.

Gokou was playing dance dance revolution when the phone rang.

(I can so imagine Gokou playing DDR on a dance pad)

'Oh, not now…I'm close to breaking Vegeta's record on this song' Gokou thought, 'damn Vegeta and his triple A!'

"Kakkorot! Can't you answer that damn…You're pathetic. This song is easy." Vegeta said.

"Easy for you to say Vegeta." Gokou said sighed as he finished and looked at his grade, "NOOOOOO! GOD NO!!! WHY!? A FUCKIN B!"

"…I'll answer it…damn you need some help."

Gokou turned off the game and walked out of the room. Vegeta hung up the phone and dragged the depressed saiyan into the car.

"Vegeta, where are we going?" Gokou asked.

"Your son is giving birth to his damn kid…that sounds so weird to say." Vegeta said as he almost hit 2 old ladies. "GET OF THE ROAD YOU OLD BAGS OF SHIT!"

"Damn Vegeta, they are the elderly."

"Like I care!"

Trunks paced back and forth he was getting a c-section done and all were hoping it was going well.

"Father! You came!" Trunks said.

"Yeah…whatever." Vegeta said as he dragged Gokou into the waiting room.

"What's wrong with Gokou?" Gohan asked.

"Couldn't beat my record on DDRE."

"DDRE?"

"Dance Dance Revolution Extreme."

"Oh."

A doctor came into the room smiling.

"Congratulations Trunks, you now have a baby girl." The doctor said, "Goten is all stitched up and is resting, now about the milk. We will be sending you milk from the mothers here everyday."

"Can I see Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Of course."

Trunks walked into the room where Goten was resting.

"Goten, are you ok?" Trunks said as he sat on a chair besides Goten.

"I'm fine…I named her Nuriko." Goten said.

"Isn't that the name of the cross dresser from Fushigi Yugi?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, but I like it."

"Well, if you like it."

-----------

Misty: I hoped you liked it!

Goten: yeah! Please review!


	12. final chapter

Misty: (holds head in pain) oh man, that was such a lame ass idea.

Goten: huh?

Misty: I made the same mistake again…I was so busy with my homework I had no choice but to let a certain someone post chapter 11…it wasn't deleted but the person changed things so it wouldn't make sense…I had to go and fix it all for a third time.

Axl: you know what they say, third times the charm!

Misty: I guess…oh! And this is…the final chapter! Hell yeah! Once I finish this I can work on my other ones and start a new one which I hope will be interesting!

Goten: yeah! Were so nice that next chapter is a preview of it! Isn't that exciting!?

Misty: well, I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

CHAPTER 12 THE FINAL CHAPTER

(7 years later)

Trunks was sleeping in since it was a Saturday what awoke him was Nuriko tapping his shoulder. Trunks slowly opened his eyes Goten still in his arms and sleeping peacefully.

'Lucky him.' Trunks thought as he sat up and looked at Nuriko.

She had Goten's eyes but Trunks's hair color and she acted like both of us cute and innocent like Goten but had a knack for getting herself into trouble like Trunks.

"Nuriko, its 6am and a Saturday." Trunks said.

"You said we were going to see grandpa Vegeta!" Nuriko said as she tried to pull him out of bed.

"Nuriko, I know I said that…but he's sleeping right now as well." Trunks said.

"Nu-uh! I called him and he said he's been up since 3am, you've been lying to me, wait till mom hears about this!" Nuriko said.

'Man, she is pretty smart to call my father like that.' Trunks said as he got out of bed.

Goten woke up and quickly sat up and smiled at Trunks.

"Gee, I was so comfortable." Goten said.

"Mom! Dad lied to me!" Nuriko said before Trunks could say anything.

"He has?" Goten said in his as Trunks called it "mother tone" you know that annoying tone they get when they try to act surprised. Trunks rolled his eyes and went into the shower.

"Yeah, daddy said grandpa Vegeta is sleeping at 6am I called and he said he's been awake since 3am!" Nuriko said.

Goten smiled, 'I knew I shouldn't have given her Vegeta's cell phone number.' He thought.

"Well, I am sure daddy was just mistaken." Goten said.

"Really?"

"Yes, now you go and wait so we can get ready. Ok?"

"Ok mommy! Oh! And some lady is here to talk to you, said she is with social services." Nuriko said then ran out.

'Social services?' Goten thought as he made the bed then got dressed, 'must have been Bulma.' Goten said then walked into the living room to see the blonde looking around inspecting things, she smiled when she saw Goten.

"Hi there, sorry for coming so early, but I had to when someone said this house was a wreck." She said, "I don't see anything wrong here, it's perfectly clean."

"Who sent you?" Goten asked.

"Well, I'm not allowed to say sir…where is the mother?"

"I'm the mother."

"Y-you are? That's impossible!"

"Well mam it's true." Trunks said as he walked into the living room.

"A gay couple owning a child?"

"Man are you behind in the times."

"Well I am a little behind just let me check my manual on this." She said then read through, "Oh, never mind…well I am sorry to bother you."

Trunks figured to wait till he sees his mom and Nuriko was training with Vegeta.

(20 minutes later)

"Mom! Why did you call Social services on us!?" Trunks said as he slammed his fists on the table.

"I don't trust you raising a kid." She said.

Chichi who was there as well looked at Bulma then closed her eyes her eyebrow twitching. Chichi was there for Trunks and Goten.

"Bulma! Trunks is your little boy! You should have faith in him! For gods sake Bulla's a lesbian and does it in the living room when anyone can walk in! Vegeta was sick for weeks when he sadly walked in on them!" Chichi said.

"What does Goku think if all this!?"

"I thinks its ok." Goku said as he was standing behind Bulma making her jump, "as long as Goten is happy then I am happy. Besides if it wasn't for Goten's weird wish Nuriko would have never been born."

"Daddy! Mommy! Grandpa Vegeta says I'm getting better!" Nuriko said as she ran in all proud, she then hugged Goku. She was very close to both of them.

"Grandpa Goku! I didn't know you were here!" Nuriko said.

"Hey Nuriko! How did the training with Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Great! I punched him 3 times and made him fall on his knees!" Nuriko said.

Goku looked over to see Vegeta walking in still in horrible pain.

"Yeah, she punched in the same spot as well." Vegeta said.

Goku walked over to Vegeta and smiled, "I see someone forgot to tell her not to attack that area eh?" Goku said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nuriko asked.

"No of course not. Vegeta forgot to tell you not to hit that because it's very painful for a boy." Goten said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Grandma Bulma said you have what boys have…how can that be you're my mom."

All of a sudden Bulma was knocked out Chichi who was glaring at her.

"Don't take what grandma Bulma says seriously Nuriko." Chichi said.

"Ok!"

"I think when we get home we need to tell you something." Goten said.

------------------------------

Misty: yeah! We finished it! I hope you enjoyed it and do not forget to review!

Axl: we know you will because you all are nice people.

Goten: and next chapter is a preview of her next fanfic!


End file.
